Leandra
Leandra is a female human Fighter/Rogue/Bard in the Om campaign. Summary Leandra was one of the Royal Explorers hired alongside by the Gildorinian Crown. She later left the group before the majority of the members formed the Fate Fighters were. She continued to serve the Gildornian crown, serving in the Battle of Socortia. History Sailing for Elira For reasons that she never shared, Leandra agreed to sign up to work for the the Royal Exploration Committee of Gildorn. In the summer of 465 the Morning Star was chartered by the Gildornian Crown to ferry cargo and passengers across the Trackless Ocean to the continent of Elira. Leandra was aboard as well the other Royal Explorers (Jasper Conroy, Noel and Karvok Gorehammer, Fynnhanar, Fernith, and Boz).and a number of unaffiliated passengers. The voyage seemed cursed from the start. After only a few days at sea, people began to go missing. At first it was dismissed as someone falling overboard at night but suspicions and tensions were raised and when a dead sailor was found bereft of blood the only conclusion that could be made was that someone (or something) was responsible. Captain Fontaine asked the Royal Explorers to investigate and they eventually discovered that the merchant passenger Braxton Wilk had been an Orlesean agent and had smuggled a fledgling vampire onto the ship to take it to the New World. The Explorers slew the vampire, losing one of their number - Karvok Gorehammer - in the process and arrested Wilk. Captain Fontaine had Braxton Wilk executed, but paranoia seemed to have taken hold in the captain and he began growing more authoritarian and unreasonable in his decision and disciplinary punishments among the crew. Morale suffered and a mutiny seemed a forgone conclusion. First Mate Clint Connery ultimately led a mutiny, feeling he was forced to for the good of the crew. He was aided by the Royal Explorers, including Leandra. The mutiny was a success and Captain Fontaine, Hitashi, Guthra, and Falcus Yorn, as well as a handful of sailors who remained loyal to the captain were given supplies and set adrift in a lifeboat. Clint Connery's command was short lived, however. Shortly after marooning the senior crew a terrible storm struck the ship, damaging the mast and leaving the it dead in the water. At the same time the ship's medic and cleric, Yalrick, vanished with much of Braxton Wilk's gold which led to speculation he was involved in the storm. Landfall on Secortia The Morning Star drifted, eventually coming tot he shores of Socortia. The Royal Explorers and one of the sailors, "Barnacle Brain" Bob Youngin, rowed ashore to investigate the island and seek supplies for ship repairs. Unbeknownst to them, Socortia was a haven for the pirate band under Silas Thatcher, and while the Explorers were onshore the pirate vessels quickly captured the damaged Morning Star and imprisoned her crew in the pirate town of Darsah. The explorers encountered a group of the native Umani tribesmen on the island, however Fynn initiated a fight by setting the leader of the war party, Zayeek, on fire. Leandra remained hidden for the fight, seemingly searching for the best position to strike from. During the battle a survivor from a ship sunk by the pirates, Wu Xen, appeared and provided the Explorers with the opportunity to withdraw without any more injuries. Wu agreed to work with the Explorers and stated that he's scouted the area and knew the location of Darsah. Rescue Mission The Royal Explorers agreed that the priority should be to free the captured sailors and travelers and to head for the docks to sail away and sabotage the other ships in the harbor. While en route they found a village that had been pillaged by the pirates with the inhabitants seemingly raped, murdered and burned. Leandra was horrified at the treatment of the people. There was only one survivor, an Umani named Jubal who explained that he had once worked with the pirates and even helped to enslave rival tribes to them but was horrified at his actions and wanted nothing more to do with them. He agreed to help the Explorers, vowing to deliver vengeance upon the pirates in the process. They concocted a ruse whereby Jubal would take them to Darsah and pretend to sell Wu, Jasper and Fynn as slaves while Fern, Noel and Leandra slipped into the town from another angle and stood ready to back them up if needed. The plan worked well, and Jubal was allowed into town and into the jail to secure his "prisoners." Within the jail they found crew and passengers from the Derry Boy, which had been sunk, as well as the Morning Star and the Orlesean vessel Sea Horse, which had both been captured. The Explorers launched their attack, quickly securing the prison and freeing the captured. They fled the jail and met up with Fern, Noel and Leandra and made haste to the port while Fynn set small fires in the town along the way as a distraction right as they encountered a small group of pirates under the command of a pirate called "Blackbeard." The skirmish that followed was brief, with the pirates rapidly being slain by the explorers and the mob of former prisoners. Once at the dock they found the captured vessels as well as the pirate ships ''Scourge'' and ''Inferno''. The Explorers opted to take the Scourge, as it was the largest, and went aboard. Unfortunately there were pirates on board, led by "Bloody" Anne Adler. Adler could not hope to win under the sheer numbers, however, and many of her men were killed and she was forced to leap overboard and flee. The skilled sailors moved the ship out of port while Fynn gleefully set fire to all the other ships in the harbor to prevent pursuit. The Explorers searched the ship and learned that Silas Thatcher, the self styled "pirate king" was forging an alliance with the Orleseans, and that an Orlesean ship, La Flèche, had been dispatched to meet him. Contact with the Umani The prisoners that the Royal Explorers freed explained that not all of the captured were held in Darsah. Many of the prisoners were sent to the emerald mines the pirates controlled to perform forced labor alongside enslaved Umani. Jubal explained that the Umani were suffering a civil war at the moment. Their king had recently died and control of the tribes was split between Queen Aziza, the late king's daughter, and her cousin Akembe who had forged an alliance with Silas Thatcher and the pirates to try to seize control. Jubal stated he had originally followed Akembe until he saw what following him meant, and he agreed to take them to Aziza. At Jubal's suggestion the Scourge sailed around to the north side of Socortia to drop anchor. Leandra, Jasper, Fynn, Fern, Wu, and Noel went aboard and hiked south to Zaros, Queen Aziza's capital. Jubal and Fynn were forced to a trial by combat to answer for their crimes, but proved victorious and so Queen Aziza agreed to meet with the Explorers. They agreed to help Aziza's in return for Aziza considering an alliance with Gildorn instead of Orlesea one she controlled Socortia. She agreed, but stated that she could not truly secure the island until a ritual was performed at the Temple of Shadow and Light, and that the only man who could perform it was the shaman Wyzad, who was in the emerald mines. Aware that La Flèche ''would soon arrive and, thus, grant the pirates the mobility to chase them, the Explorers agreed to split up. Wu, Fern, Noel and Jubal would accompany Aziza's forces to free her captured citizens (and sailors from the ''Derry Boy, Sea Horse and Morning Star) from the mines. Meanwhile Leandra, Jasper and Fynn would return to the Scourge and rendezvous with the La Flèche and deal with that threat. Contact with ''La Flèche'' With access to the logs and clothing of the Scourge, Leandra, Jasper and Fynn decided to disguise themselves as pirates and meet with the Orlesean envoy and reject any deal of alliance they offered. Jasper pretended to be Silas Thatcher and Leandra pretended to be "Bloody" Anne Adler for the ruse. Finding the meeting point in the ships logs, they met up with the Orlesean vessel and accepted their diplomatic envoy, Luic Dargent, Marquis de Provonce and his assistant Jean-Paul. It was really only the ineptitude of the marquis that allowed the ruse to go on as long as it did, as neither Jasper nor Leandra resembled whom they were pretending to be. After "officially rejecting" the Orlesean offer the party returned to La Flèche and immediately attacked the Scourge. During the fight Fynn traded spells with a blue robed wizard from the Orlesean ship, Lord Balamer “the Blue." Through a a fair amount of dumb luck, they were able to severely damage La Flèche, forcing it to withdraw. Back to Secortia Though victorious, the Scourge had been damaged in the battle with La Flèche, and returned to Socortia to make repairs. They lay anchor near an Umani village that seemed to recognize the pirate vessel and greeted them, though they seemed surprised that Silas Thatcher was not in command. They managed to convince the natives that they worked for Thatcher and Leandra, Fynn and Jasper were escorted into the village to speak with the chieftain, Orro. Orro reported that, as Thatcher requested, he had plundered the tombs of his people and found the ancient writings on the Irda that had been requested. He offered the text in exchange for the promised gold. Jasper attempted to convince Orro that they were there to authenticate the book first, but Orro took offense to this and demanded to speak with Thatcher or "Bloody" Anne Adler. When Jasper hesitated Orro realized the trio were not who they said they were and attacked. Leandra helped Fynn and Jasper kill the chief and was prepared to for the three to have to fight their way out of the village. However when they left the tent they found much of the village gathered and they began cheering when they realized Orro had been killed. Evidently the Umani were not pleased with their chief pillaging the tombs of their dead. The village hosted the three in a grand celebration. The following day they trio explained that the needed to travel to the Temple of Shadow and Light to rendezvous with the rest of the Royal Explorers, and a scout volunteered to lead them there. The Temple of Shadow and Light Leandra, Fynn and Jasper arrived at the Temple of Shadow and Light on the 27th of Dragon, 465. They were supposed to meet the rest of their party there, but instead they found a force of nearly 500 pirates and Umani loyal to Akembe gathered to prevent anyone from entering the temple. A force of 150 miners and Umani freed from the Emerald mines and led by Tariik, Wu, Fern, Noel, and Jubal arrived to confront them. The sudden arrival of a force of Centaurs led by Atrayu and "Barnacle Brain" Bob Youngin further bolstered their number, though the pirates still out numbered them more than two to one. The force engaged the pirates in spite of being the numerical disparity in order to buy time for the Royal Explorers to enter the Temple and perform the needed ritual and activate the weapons to allow Queen Aziza to defeat Atrayu. The two halves of the group reunited and the shaman Wyzad explained that he could not perform the ritual, as he had been tainted by dark magic while in the emerald mines. Wyzad did, however, ascend the Temple of Shadow and Light with the Explorers and instruct Jasper and Fynn on the steps they must take to perform the ritual for him. The two succeeded, though they had gained the attention of a small force of pirates led by a minotaur captain named Zarrilak. They began to climb the temple to pursue. Calling upon Blood Magic, Wyzad promised to hold them off as long as he could, urging the Explorers to get into the temple and find the weapon. Inside the temple the Explorers found several doors, seemingly to other plains of existence, that they had to traverse to make their way through. Leandra proved instrumental in their success, as she was able to pick the locks on the otherwise seemingly impenetrable doors. After a number of challenges and monsters defeated, the Explorers were able to secure a number of ancient Irda created Stone Golems with magical gems powering them all controlled by a circlet. Just as they were about to seize the weapon the Zarrilak appeared, bereft of his followers and wounded from his fight with Wyzad. He attacked, but was soundly defeated and slain by the Explorers. Jasper donned the circlet, giving him control of the golems, and the Explorers left to rejoin the battle. The pirates and rebel Umani refused Jasper's calls for surrender and so the cleric sent the golems to fight. The creatures made short work of the enemy and, combined with the attacks of the other allied forces, their surviving fighters broke and fled in short order. Jasper surrendered the circlet to "Barnacle Brain" Bob, who promised to deliver it to Queen Aziza as he wished to remain on Socortia. The Explorers and the freed passengers and crewmen returned to the Scourge to continue their journey to Elira. Jubal accompanied, stating that he felt he'd ruined his reputation by supporting Akembe and wished to travel to the new world to explore. Journey to Elira Leandra and the other Royal Explorers continued the ocean voyage to Elira aboard the Scourge, which they renamed the Sea Bitch. She spent her time with a musician passenger from the Sea Horse learning to play the mandolin. As the Sea Bitch neared the shores of the colony of New Gildorn they were met by a trio of Gildornian ships commanded by Commodore James Upton who transferred some of his officers to the Sea Bitch and led it the vessel into port. The Explorers, joined by Wu Xen and Jubal, soon met with their contact, Atticus Brock. They offered their report of the events on Socortia as well as the writings found on the Scourge and from the text Orro had provided that told of a fabled Irda "city of gold." This interested Brock greatly, and he explained that he would be researching the findings. Brock explained that he believed that there was an Orlesean spy somewhere in the inner circle of the Governor-General, Duke Marcus Cornelius Agrippa, that he was trying to flush out. He stated that Gunnar the Wolf, the Prince of Balbanos, was in the city to forge an alliance with Gildorn, but had already suffered two assassination attempts and that further attempts on his life was inevitable. Last, but not least, the area was under threat from a group called the Wild Runners. The Wild Runners were elves who did not accept the Gildornian conquest of the region 75 years ago and continued to fight and attack the people of New Gildorn. Brock dismissed them, stating he'd meet them again the following to discuss his first assignment. Battle at the Mowett Whaling Factory On the 29th of the Father, 465, the Wild Runners attacked Waymere. While some of them attempted to set numerous fires throughout the city, a group of them attacked the Sea Bitch and had taken the First Mate, "Black" Bill Nimbert, hostage. He was being held at the Mowett Whaling Factory along with a half dozen of the factory workers. Leandra and the rest of the Royal Explorers, Jasper Conroy, Noel Gorehammer, Fynnhanar, Fernith, joined by Wu Xen and Jubal, defeated a group of the fire setters and then made haste to the whaling factory when they heard Bill was in trouble. The area was cordoned off by the city watch but Leandra parlayed with the guards, who reluctantly allowed them through. The Explorers split up to get through the walls that surrounded the factory and attack from three different angles. Leandra and Jubal scaled the southern wall together and sneaked into the area while Jasper, Wu and Noel attacked from the west and the twins approached from the north. Leandra and Jubal located a small building that had a dangerous looking machine used to cut up dead whales that had been sabotaged and seemed about to explode. The duo defeated the elf that was in the process of sabotaging it and attempted to deactivate the machine safely. By the time they had disabled the machine and emerged, the rest of the battle was nearly over. Leandra regrouped with the others as Fern was about to execute the leader of the attackers. Fern slipped, however, accidentally cutting Leandra. In response Fynn burst out laughing and when Leandra objected to being mocked for having suffered an injury, Fynn responded by using his magic to shrink her to half her size. Infuriated, Leandra left, refusing to work with the twins any further. The Battle of Socortia Leandra appears to have been reassigned by Atticus Brock and she was part of the Gildornian mission to Socortia to secure an alliance with Queen Aziza there. Along with a cleric of Tanos named Mordecai the Mighty and the newly minted Ambassador Jubal, she sailed on the Tiger which slipped past the Orlesean ships and allowed them to make landfall. Accompanied by a few Gildorian marines they fought their way to Zaros and made contact with Queen Aziza. Aziza officially requested Gildorinian aid from their ambassador (Jubal), which freed the Gildornian fleet to attack the Orlesean and pirate forces on the island. With the assistance of "Barnacle Brain" Bob Youngin and Atrayu, Leandra, Jubal and Mordecai's force hastily returned to the Tiger to inform them of Queen Aziza's request, starting the battle. While the naval battle raged, Leandra and her small company joined up with a force of Umani warriors, including "Barnacle Brain" Bob and Atrayu, and attacked Darsah from the land side. The battle proved a big victory for Gildorn as the Pirates and Orleseans were forced off the island and several of their ships were sunk or captured with minimal Gildornian losses. Legal Trouble Late in 465 word reached Waymere that Christoff Fontaine, the captain of the ''Morning Star, ''and most of his senior crew had been rescued. Fontaine leveled charges of Mutiny against Leandra (as well as Fernith, Fynnhanar, Jasper Conroy, Boz, and Noel Gorehammer. Atticus Brock arranged for a solicitor to plead their case together, but the case had not yet come to trial by the time of the Battle of Waymere. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:PC